Project Summary Thisgoalofthisprojectistohostaworkshopthataddressesexistingtoolsandfutureneedsfor economicallymotivatedadulteration(EMA)riskmitigation.EMA,oftencalled?foodfraud,?is intentionaladulterationoffoodproductsforeconomicgain,andcanresultinseriousrisksto consumerhealth.Thespecificobjectivesofthisworkshopare: 1.Topromoteinformationsharingamongstakeholdersinacademia,industry,andgovernment withavestedinterestindeterring,preventing,andrespondingtoincidentsofeconomically motivatedadulterationoffoods. 2.Toensurethatallattendeesareawareofexistingandproposedtoolsandresourcesinthe areaofEMApreventionandmitigation. 3.Tofacilitateadiscussionoftheneedsofeachstakeholdergroup,thewaysinwhichexisting toolscanhelpmeetthoseneeds,andthepathforwardforcollaborationandcreationoffuture toolsforansweringunmetEMAriskmitigationneeds. EMAriskmitigationisarapidlyevolvingareaforindustryandregulatoryagencies.Recent EMAincidentssuchasmelamineadulterationofinfantformulainChinaandhorsemeat adulterationofgroundbeefinEuropehavehighlightedtheneedfortoolstocombatthisrisk. FoodSafetyModernizationAct(FSMA)Legislationwilllikelyresultinnewregulationsfor industrytocontroltheriskofEMAinfoodproducts.Thisworkshopwillfacilitatea collaborativeenvironmentforsharingexistingtoolsandfosteraresults-??baseddiscussionabout nextstepsinEMAriskmitigation.